The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to detecting product description inconsistencies, and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to detecting product description inconsistencies by analyzing the product description compared to a plurality of other product descriptions available on an online marketplace arena.
Online trade using online marketplace arenas has become a major platform for trading, selling and buying goods. A growing number of traders, sellers and buyers are involved in online trading with vast volumes of money changing hands.
Accurate description of the goods offered for sale on the online marketplace arenas is essential to make sure a fair trade is conducted. Both the buyers and the sellers need to be protected from incorrect information posted for the products offered on the online marketplace arenas. Furthermore, the reputation of the online marketplace arenas must be maintained by reducing the incidents of erroneous and/or misleading product description that may result in unsatisfied customers and/or traders.